enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel 10
Diesel 10 *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Dodge (remastered version only) *'Affiliations:' North Western Railway, The Lumberyard, Sodor Ironworks *'Friends:' Splatter and Dodge, 'Arry and Bert, Diesel, Rosamund Hatchet *'Enemies:' Everyone (except friends) *'Voiced By:' Trainlover476 (Rock-Star only), DTChapman1 Diesel 10 is a sinister, evil and peculiar diesel under the jurisdiction of the Sodor Logging Company. Bio A long time ago, Diesel 10 pursued Lady, an engine privately owned by Burnett Stone, and caused an accident. Years later, Diesel 10 arrived on Sodor (along with his 2 evil minions Splatter and Dodge) during the same time as Lady when she came to visit, and Diesel 10 decided to take out some of his own personal anguish from his past by destroying Lady. After a great deal of trouble, including falling off of a broken viaduct, he was going to be sent away but was leased to Carlo Debris instead. Lady went home with Burnett, but still comes back from time to time. In his new adventures, Diesel 10 now works at The Lumberyard for Carlo Debris, much to both of their annoyances. When Splatter and Dodge returned to Sodor on trial, they completely failed to accomplish their jobs and they too were exiled to the Lumberyard, where they were greeted by their former boss, who told them he missed them and was happy that they were finally reunited before laughing evilly. After the events of Arthur's accident, he, Splatter, and Dodge took some lumberjacks to meet with Ricky Mason, Walter Richards, 'Arry and Bert. Carlo recently sent him to help out with the rockslide that blocked The Flying Scotsman's special passenger excursion. The Flying Scotsman was very curious and amazed by his claw! Diesel 10 stated the claw was not used for clearing rock, and recommend they try out Thumper. Diesel 10 currently works unhappily at the Lumberyard under Carlo, but is occasionally loaned to Sir Frederick Aura at the Sodor Ironworks. Diesel 10 overheard a troubled Derek questioning his beliefs, quite interested in this development of a possible ally, though he himself noted that he didn't catch Derek's full self-introspective. Persona Diesel 10 is an evil, conniving, bullying, sinister, devious, ruthless, and psychotic monster who hates all steam engines and would do anything to have them scrapped. However, he has a helping side shown when he requested that Thumper clear the rocks on the line in Rock-Star. Appearances *'Season 1:' **Lift Bridge (cameo) **Dodge (remastered version only) **Snow Blind (remastered version only) **Shepherd's Pie (cameo) **Wilbert the Lumberjack (cameo) **Cannon Fodder (cameo) *'Season 2:' **Grim Messengers of Doom (cameo) **Mavis and the Tornado (cameo) **Rosie (cameo) **Rock-Star **Pummeling Percy (cameo) **Swan Dive (cameo) **Henry and Kurt (cameo) **Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3:' **Culdee Fell (cameo) **Derek and the Two Faced Engines *'Web Clips:' **Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo) **Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration! (cameo) **Walter Sliggs - Meet the Characters! (does not speak) **Jeremy Deals with Thomas' Baggage - Meet the Characters! (mentioned) **Carlo Debris wears the pants in the relationship - Meet the Characters! (cameo) He will receive his own episode in Season 3. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 12.10.45 PM.png Diesel_10_.jpg|Diesel 10 speaking to Carlo. Diesel 10 rolling.jpg|Diesel 10 on the prowl. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.17 PM.png|Diesel 10 exiting Sodor Logging Co. and passing Walter Sliggs. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.03.59 PM.png|Diesel 10 rushing through the Lumberyard. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.02 PM.png|Diesel 10 leaving the main yard of Sodor Logging Co. and passing Carlo, Splatter, and Dodge. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.04.13 PM.png|Diesel 10 in the main yards of Sodor Logging Co, with Carlo and his bodyguards. Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 12.11.10 PM.png|Diesel 10 rushing through the Lumberyard. Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.25.31 AM.png|Diesel 10 at The Blasting Site. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.35 PM.png|Diesel 10 with the Flying Scotsman. Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 12.11.38 PM.png|Diesel 10 next to the Flying Scotsman. Stanley, Hank, and Diesel.jpg|Diesel 10 with Stanley and Hank Kurt Henry Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10 passes Henry. Diesel 10 Derek.jpg Splatter Rosamund Dodge Diesel 10.jpg Arry Bert look great in most v-necks Diesel 10 Splatter dodge .jpg Lumberyard Sawmill.jpg CallingAllEnginesRemakeScene.png Diesel 10.jpg Diesel 10 back in the barge.png|"I really hate cruises!" Captain saves Diesel 10.jpg Diesel 10 still.jpg Derek lumberyard Diesel 10 Trio Splodge Splatter Dodge.jpg Derek lumberyard Diesel 10 Sam.jpg Screen Shot 2018-02-21 at 3.06.30 PM.png Category:Diesel Engines Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:Yellow Engines Category:Sodor Ironworks Category:Green Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only Category:Private Engines